Twelve Days of Egyptian Christmas
by Celestra
Summary: ((Old work)) An inspiration of Christmas that came four months early! Humorific, wacked and full of Mummy goodness! Based off Debbie (Dai-chan)'s fic.


Twelve Days of Egyptian Christmas

Twelve Days of Egyptian Christmas

By Celestra (Les)

Eh, I am so weird. It's not even Christmas, yet I wrote a Christmas story . . .In fact, it's only September . . . Anyways, one night I'm reading Debbie (Dai_chan)'s "Twelve Days of Digi-Christmas" fic and suddenly I want to do one too. Of course, I can't do Digimon, because that's a complete rip-off Debbie, so I think: Why not do Mummies Alive? Heh, it should be interesting seeing the mummies' reactions to Christmas . . . 

The mummies sing/shout their own lines while I narrate.

~On the first day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Jakal is seen outside_

"Now where can I find a Christmas tree?"

~On the second day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Armon is seen playing in the snow_

"Wow! I can make a snow-mummy!"

"Tree sighted!"

~On the third day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Nefertina is messing with miles of pretty Christmas lights_

"Glowing lights of Ra!"

"Aw! I can't even make a snowball with one arm!"

"The lion makes not one sound."

~On the fourth day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Rath is seen staring at the last piece of food in the Sphinx – a fruitcake_

"I wonder why Armon hasn't eaten this yet."

"Hurry up with that tree, Jakal!"

"I can make a snow angel!"

"Fire!"

~On the fifth day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Presley and Kahti are going over tons of Christmas cards_

"Don't leave your litter on my cards!"

"Ouch! This fruitcake is hard as rock!"

"Why is Jakal throwing rocks at our Christmas tree?"

"Aw! My snow angel only has one wing!"

"Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit, miss, hit, hit . . . "

~On the sixth day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Kimas is out joy riding_

"How do you steer this thing?!"

"Don't shred *that* card, Kahti, it's from Cynthia! Aw, *nuts*!"

"Oh my Ra! The Vacuum Luxor couldn't eat it!"

"Jakal, stop using Egypt-Tsu on the tree!"

"I wonder what snow tastes like . . . "

"Hiyaa! Hiyaaaa!"

~On the seventh day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Arakh is seen ice-skating _

"I can't see because of this damn eye patch!"

"Oops. Aww, I don't like carolers anyway."

"Why do I have sixteen cards from Elaine and one card from Cynthia?"

"The Hot-Ra won't run over it!"

"I got a card from Apep?! Yay!"

"Beefy Burger tastes better."

"The tree has been defeated!"

~On the eighth day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Scarab is seen looking at bills_

"The ghouls want the gold back?!!!"

"Aw, I lost Kimas again!"

"Hills are fun!"

"Aw! That card wasn't from Cynthia; it was from Walter!"

"I can't destroy the fruitcake!"

"Jakal, we need a new tree now!"

"I can make a snow-cone! Mmm . . ."

"You mean I *wasn't* supposed to destroy the tree?!"

~On the ninth day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Walter is seen snowboarding _

"Since I can't skateboard, I'll snow-board!" 

"I'm blaming Rath for these bills . . . "

"Please tell me the ice isn't cracking . . . "

"Whee!"

"More fan mail from Les . . . "

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!"

"The storehouse of Ra is empty!"

"No one can harm me in my invincible snow fort!"

"You burnt all the lights out, Nefertina!"

~On the tenth day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Mr. Huxley is seen looking curiously at a bottle_

"Ooh, eggnog!"

"Avalanche!"

"Oh no, the ice _is_ cracked!"

"Ice patch!"

"Paper cut!"

"The Egyptian God of Fruitcake has defeated me!" *sob*

"Let's just use the Tree of Life!"

"Blizzard!"

"Bes, help us find the Tree of Life!"

~On the eleventh day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Heka is seen playing cards with Ammut_

"Got any eights?"

"I am Milton the Magnificent!"

"Geez, the ski lift broke . . . "

"What, a bill for Heka's card game?"

"It's a good thing I have lots of bandages . . ."

"Hey, cool, I can drive with my feet!"

"Scarab sent another curse in the mail . . ."

"Let's send Scarab this fruitcake!"

"Oops, stepped on a bulb."

"Snow is cold . . ."

"I can't find any good trees!"

~On the twelfth day of Egyptian Christmas . . . ~

_Amanda Carnovan is seen cleaning up the museum_

"We need tighter security!"

"Go fish."

"Ouch, hangover . . . "

"I think I broke something . . . "

"I'm going to destroy the mailman . . . "

"Need aspirin . . . " 

"What did I just run over?"

"Hey, I got a Valentines' Day card!"

"Oh . . . so this fruitcake was locked in Armon's tomb for thirty-five hundred years!"

"Screw these lights!"

"My one arm is numb . . ."

"Nefertina destroyed all our lights!"

Merry 4-month early Christmas; on actual Christmas read it again! R&R!


End file.
